


Vile

by Thisdimwit



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Demon!Dami, Do we know what we’re doing? Maybe, Drama(?), F/F, Human/Witch!Gahyeon, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Shapeshifting-Witch!Yoohyeon, Supernatural Elements, There will be swearing, Updates may or may not be slow, Vampire!SuA, Vampire/Demon!JiU, Werewolf/Witch!Siyeon, Witch!Handong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisdimwit/pseuds/Thisdimwit
Summary: “Well it’s about time you brought her here, now hop in and let’s go. You’re living with us now, kiddo!!”Gahyeon Lee, a highschool junior, who is now living with a distant cousin and her fiancée, along with four other members of their coven, around a secluded area hidden deep in the forest. Since all six women are now the legal guardians of her it is their responsibility to help, teach, care, love and be there for the young highschooler when she needs it. As she gets used to the new environment she learns more about a lot of things and I mean a LOT. Let's hope nothing bad happens :)
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yubin | Dami, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Vile

**Author's Note:**

> Pan: To anyone that came from my wattpad it’s finally posted XD
> 
> Mintywae: Hopefully y’all enjoy this :D

Gahyeon is a witch, well half-witch to be more specific. Her relatives found out about her being one, so now she’s pretty much considered an outcast to them. What makes it even worse is that they also found out about her interests in girls as well.

There was a saying that if you were to ever come in contact with a witch you and your family members would be cursed for all eternity or something along those lines. So her relatives couldn’t hit her nor slap or do anything physical to her, since they believed that she would place some sort of “curse” on them, and so instead they just yelled out insults as if it’s gonna prevent them from getting cursed(note the sarcasm).

Even if she wanted to do that to them she wasn’t able to and the words they spat out to her had gotten into her head. 

“You wicked and sinful child! I can’t believe you’re even a part of this family.” One of her aunts said with an offended look on her face.

“I knew we shouldn’t have let that bastard marry your mother, and I expected better from you.” Another one of the family members said, and it was her uncle, whom she detested very much. He was cousins with Gahyeon’s mother and even she despised him.

They continued to yell out so many more hurtful words full of disgust and hatred that should never even be said out loud where young children are present, luckily Minho was there so he started to speak up for Gahyeon and argued with them. The poor young girl was already fed up with her so-called “family” members’ bullshit and all she wanted to do right now is get out of there and never come back.

“You know what, I don’t care anymore! It’s upsetting that I’ve even looked up to some of you guys. I was wrong for even thinking that you all were genuinely good people. Arguing isn’t gonna solve anything, so I’ll be leaving with Minho now if that’s what you all want,” most were remaining quiet and stern, while the others felt guilty and avoided eye contact. She then turned to look at someone and said, ”and you…you fucking asshole. I can’t believe you outed me to the whole fucking family like this on my parents’ fucking funeral. So thanks a lot.” 

"You should’ve been more careful then, dear cousin,” her betrayer said with an annoying grin. Oh how much she wishes to beat the living shit out of him and take that smug looking grin off his face. It was pretty obvious that he did it out of jealousy and pettiness, he wasn’t the only one involved but it was mostly his fault.

Gahyeon quickly goes to the front door to leave without saying a word or sparing a glance, Minho following behind. The tears in her eyes were coming out uncontrollably once she was outside.

-

Minho comes outside of the ice cream shop holding onto two ice cream cones of both their favorite flavours. He hands Gahyeon her ice cream, and sits down on a chair across from her.

“How are you feeling?” He says. “Do you feel a little better?”

She sighs, “Yeah I guess. Thanks Minho I appreciate you for being here with me.” 

“Of course, Gahyeon! I’m here for you whenever you need it, okay?” He sincerely said. “You want to go home after this?”

“Yeah, it’s better than going back there anyways,” Gahyeon replied. 

“That’s true, well Siyeon and Bora are waiting for us at the park. So when we’re done we can go. Let’s hope they don’t scold my ass for keeping them waiting,” he says jokingly at the end.

Gahyeon laughs at her cousin’s ridiculousness, which makes Minho smile sweetly at her.

“I’m sure they’ll understand.”

-

After they’ve made it safely to the park, two suspicious looking figures in a car spotted them and began to drive closer towards them.

‘ _Am I getting kidnapped?_ ’ Gahyeon thinks to herself

***HONK* *HONK***

“Well it’s about time you brought her here, now hop in and let’s go. You’re living with us now, kiddo!!” A loud woman yelled out and her head was poking out of the window of the passenger seat, it was Bora. She then later looks at them with worry, “What took you guys so long anyway?”

“Bora and I had been waiting and circling around for you guys. Was there a problem along the way or something?” A woman sitting in the driver's seat said, it was Siyeon. By the serious look on her face she seemed quite as worried as her fianceé.

“I’m sorry Siyeon, Gahyeon’s relatives were a bit..complicated,” he responded, while nervously scratching the back of his neck. Gahyeon winced at the mention of her relatives, and a specific one as well, when Minho continued to explain more on what had happened.

“Alrighty, at least y’all got ice cream afterwards. Now, get in the car so we can quickly leave before anything else happens.” As soon as the two of them got inside the car, Siyeon started the engine and began driving. She didn’t really know much about Gahyeon, besides them being somehow related, however, she pitied the girl. The car ride was quiet for a little bit until Bora spoke up.

“Soooo, Gahyeon you’re friends with Dahyun, right?” she questioned.

“Um yeah...why?”

“She’s told me a lot about you whenever she visits the dance studio. It made me think that there’s something going on between you two,” Bora says, wiggling her eyebrows at the rear-view mirror and smirking. 

“Ah, n-no we’re not together. Just best friends,” she replies nervously and hears Minho scoff.

“Oh please, you literally finger gunned Dahyun the last time I saw you with her,” Minho answers as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Hey, friends can finger gun each other!” Gahyeon says loudly, Minho having to cover his ears to tease the younger girl more.

“Yeah yeah sure let’s say that for now,” Minho smirks. “You sure you don’t like her that way?”

Siyeon lets out a chuckle, Gahyeon groans out ‘I’m sure’, then there’s Minho and Bora continuing to clown the youngest.

“On a serious note. I kinda want to ask some things, if you guys don’t mind,” Gahyeon says with a sigh.

“Yeah go ahead, shoot,” Siyeon calmly says.

Bora smugly answers, “But there’s no gun here.” Siyeon internally facepalms herself but cracks a grin.

“Sorry Gahyeon, continue please.”

“...as I was saying, what did Bora mean when she said ‘You’re living with us now’?.”

“Kiddo, you forgot to add in kiddo,” Bora quickly says.

“You see your dad sent us a telegram to the other world, since he wanted you to move in with us. The rest of the coven members and I are pretty excited to have another member joining.”

“What do you mean by the other world and coven?” Gahyeon says with a confused expression.

“Your father never told you about this?”

“I mean I think he has,” she shrugs. 

“Well surprise! Now you know,” Siyeon says enthusiastically. “Also we’re sorry about your loss, Gahyeon. We wanted to come to the funeral and leave earlier with you, but Bora and I lost track of time because of reasons. Luckily Minho was with you so that’s good.”

“It’s fine,” Gahyeon said, waving it off. “So how are we going to get there?”

“In the woods. There’s a portal hidden there that leads to the other world, but we have to track it down since they would randomly teleport to a different area once it hits midnight,” Bora answers this time.

“Oh I see,” the youngest said and realization hit her. “Waaaait, is that why Dahyun wouldn’t let me go over to her place since she lives in the other world?”

“Oh wow, good job for realizing,” Minho said sarcastically.

“Oh hush!” Gahyeon said in annoyance. “Is it alright if you can tell me more?”

“Sure. In case you didn't know I’m half werewolf and witch, Bora’s a vampire, and Minho’s a full witch,” Siyeon says and continues on. “Even though Bora is a vampire she can still do witchcraft. Anyone can do witchcraft, yes even humans. Though the process for a non-witch in learning magic is different from a witch or half-witch or maybe even a demon.”

“It took me awhile to learn, since I also have my vampiric powers,” Bora said.

“Technically it’s like learning a foreign language?” Gahyeon said.

”Yeah pretty much,” Siyeon answered, nodding her head. “You have that mark on your left arm too, right?”

“Yeah, my dad told me it had something to do with our family lineage,” Gahyeon said.

“That’s right, Minho and I have it as well since us three descended from the same ancestor.”

“But what was the reason this mark was created?”

“The mark was to indicate that they should be feared by all and that if anyone were to touch them they’d be instantly cursed. Though the cursing part isn’t true, but they did want to be feared by others, especially humans, to let them know who’s powerful and whatnot. I’ll tell you more about it later.”

-

An hour or two has gone by, they finally made it to the location of the portal and got out of the vehicle. It was quite dark out and the feeling of it felt strange, no one was there except for the four of them. Gahyeon then suddenly sees a fox in the corner of her eye and quickly turns her head around to face it. The fox was just still and the eyes looked like they were glowing, both were staring at each other and for some reason she felt...calm? She wanted to get closer to it but was stopped.

“Hey, Gahyeon let’s go,” Siyeon said.

“Did you guys see that?” she says and points to where it was.

“What?” replies Minho.

“The fox. Did you guys see it too?” Gahyeon turns to look at the fox again, but sees nothing. She could’ve sworn it was there.

“Nope, anyways come on let’s go,” Bora said.

“Where’d the car go?”

“Oh it’s right here,” Siyeon says while holding onto a tiny version of the car. “Cute, right?”

“Aww cute, ah sorry yeah let’s go.”

As they all went through the portal, the fox that Gahyeon saw was following right behind them.

-

After dropping Minho off, Gahyeon had finally made it to her new home.

“Finally we’ve made it back home!” Bora yelled.

There stood a beautiful woman by the front door, alongside another beautiful woman.

“Ohh you guys are finally back! Gahyeon too!” the pretty woman smiles sweetly, Gahyeon seems to not know her but she somehow did remind her of a bunny. “Hi Gahyeon it’s me, Minji. Do you remember me?”

“Minji, you think the kid’s gonna remember you? She hasn’t seen you in like four years, plus she’s like sixteen now.” 

“Oh, Bora, you,” Minji continues to smile brightly. 

“Anyways, I’m Yoohyeon. In case you don’t remember me as well,” Yoohyeon says, with a bright smile of her own.

“It’s nice to meet you, I hope we all get along,” Gahyeon says and then bowed to them.

“Ah! You don’t need to do that,” both women said in unison and gestured their hands to stop her.

Siyeon and Bora were just laughing at the scene.

“Alright, alright let’s go inside now. I think the others are waiting for Gahyeon, we can’t keep them waiting,” Siyeon says, whilst wiping her tears off.

Minji and Yoohyeon made way for them to come inside, but first they took off their shoes before heading to the living-room. Siyeon and Bora lead the way to where the others were, Gahyeon following behind them. When they made it, a card game match was going on and one of them jumps up and squeaks in victory.

“What the-”

“I win, again!”

“Hyejoo, you’re literally a child! What do your mothers teach you??” 

“We’re baaaaaaack~,” Bora says.

“Ey! You guys are finally back..With Gahyeon?!?” a familiar looking girl yells loudly.

“Dahyun?!?”

Dahyun quickly gets up and swiftly goes over to give her best friend a hug.

“Gahyeon, I’ve missed you. How’ve you been?“ Dahyun says, still hugging her.

“I’m doing much better now that you’re here,” Gahyeon responds.

After their little reunion, they let go and smile at each other. The others didn’t want to ruin the moment, but Hyejoo interrupted it.

“Are you gonna say hi to us or what?” she said teasingly.

“Hyejoo, they’re having a moment!” Bora said 

“Well well, the gangs all here that’s wonderful,” Yoohyeon appears out of nowhere, clasping her hands together. “Introduce yourselves to Gahyeon please you guys.”

“Hello, I’m Yubin,” the woman who has a soft looking face, despite the fact that she looks pretty intimidating, said.

“Hi Gahyeon. Whether you remember me or not I’m Handong,” the woman next to Yubin said with a sweet and gentle smile.

”The name’s Hyejoo,” the baby-faced girl said casually, throwing out a peace sign. 

“Ah! Hyejoo, did you ask both your mothers’ permission to come here?” Siyeon said to Hyejoo.

“Yes, mama even said I could sleep over if it’s fine with you and the girls,” Hyejoo said.

“Alright, that’s fine by me then. It’s already dark out so Dahyun, are you staying too?” 

“Yep, I’m staying. My parents are going somewhere, so they said I can stay over here at Aunt Bora’s place,” Dahyun replied.   
  


Siyeon gave a thumbs up and leaves to go do something

“So, you wanna play?” Hyejoo says to Gahyeon, while shuffling the cards. 

“Uh sure. How do you play it?”

As they continued to play some more, with Gahyeon playing too, it got more chaotic and intense when Bora joined in. The amount of noise that erupted whenever one of them wins or loses was a lot to count.

~

**Gahyeon’s POV**

_Huh? Where am I? Am i dreaming?_

The fox that Gahyeon had seen appears out of nowhere and goes over to her

_Hey, it’s you again. So this is what you look like up close, so pretty...are you here for something?_

It wants her to follow, the fox walks away from her but not too far and looks back

_Do you want me to follow you?_

The fox stood still for a moment as if it’s saying yes and proceeds to walk

_Well then I guess so_

The fox continues walking and Gahyeon is still following from behind. It stops and then it disappears

_Wait! Where’d you go?!?_

Gahyeon panics for a few seconds and looks around, but in front of her she sees a familiar looking tree

_Oh! It’s the portal that we came out of. That’s strange, why did the fox lead me here..._

**Author's Note:**

> Pan: Happy 4 years to Dreamcatcher! I hope y’all enjoyed it and please let us know what you think about it :]
> 
> Mintywae: See y’all when Pan posts the next chapter ✌️


End file.
